User blog:Lekmos/Tales of nephilim; All story blogs
Here i gonna gather all story blogs what i shall write, is written and if i made more, they will be added here. So people can see what trilogies, chapters and stories are related each others. Of course this help keep myself to keep counting and at line, what i have write and where i have to continue.... Alrigth at begining to end... Note: This only show chapters and not which my character is in chapter, before you read them. Almost each character profiles has information, which chapter they will make appearance. Tales of nephilim; Before Nephilim trilogy Begining Saga Very, Very, Very long time ago in the begining' | 'Allverse Chronicles How everything begin | ''Allverse Chronicles Darkness rise and fall'' | ''Story book Chronicles Servant mission'' |''' ''Creator decides take vacation. Wait, i am now charge of whole existence?! ''| What really happened at the begining. Meyers version ''| ''``Tree god incident in Allverse ''| ''Father and Son had little talk ''| ''How thou has fallen down'' Heaven and Hell Chronicles ''Heaven Chronicles begining | Heaven Chronicles rebellion | Battle for heaven throne'' | ''Hell Chronicles great plan' '| ''Heaven Chronicles Nephilim eradication plan '| 'Critical Battle '| 'Civil war at planet Jub Jub '| 'Girl falls from heaven '| 'Don`t worry i fix you '| 'Negations heated up, reason black entity '| 'Apocalypse comes with white ligth '| 'Last surviors '| 'Heavens secret weapon '| 'Weapon at field test '| 'Devil is no match '| 'When weapon fires back to you '| 'Hard choice for Amandiel '| 'I did this for you, my son Those who want, no more Lilith, priestess of demon god? |'' '''Born of ultimate abomination | What plans we have togther dear? | You wanna only her as tool? | No gain, no power, no use '''| '''Kain, first nephilim ''| ' ''Kain and Abel '| 'Hated Kain '| 'That..That is my BROTHER!!! '| 'What i have done..no one can`t save me now '| 'There is a way, take my hand, take my path |''' ''Born of cruel gentleman ''| ''You will regret this someday, i promise it to you my dear husband ''| ''I quit ''| ''History of Wilburg witch and wizard clan ''| ''Angel from hell? ''| ''Alrigth, let`s save those poor things together ''| ''I am John and this is my story ''| ''Don`t worry, knigth has arrived ''| ''Succubus demon at the base ''|''' I am Emilia and this is my story '| ' ''I am Asmodeus, prince of hell. How i can assist today? '' Tales of nephilim; Nephilim trilogy Nephilim Saga ''Hey, i am Carl and i am nephilim | First mission, haunted house '| Circus is town | ''Bad memories ''| ''Come to look show? ''| ''Show of lifetime ''| ''Trap is ready ''| ''Revenge is sweet ''| ''Wait, you didn`t do it ''| ''We are sorry and new allies ''| I am getting to use to this and then everything start go wrong | ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 1 ''| ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 2 ''| ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 3 and save those nephilims ''| ''I gonna kick his ass! '' Devil`s dear son Saga ''Just ordinary nephilim or is it? ''| ''Visiting planet Terra ''| ''Suppose be normal hunting trip ''| ''Meeting Jane mother Louise and father Ashram ''| ''Finding nephilims, with help of Jane ''| ''Kain`s trap ''| ''Brothers meet firts time ''| ''Meeting devil, eye to eye ''| ''Truth about Marth`s heritage is now clear ''| ''Lonely Marth ''| ''I know how you feel ''| ''I am devil`s dear son, so what?' ''| ''Oh hell no, this is not gonna end well '' Trapped and Separated Saga ''Prisoned in hell ''| Meet Queen of Hell, Prince of Hell and Princess of Hell '''| ''Alrigth here`s the deal'' | Having fun with Asmodeus and teaching big sister | Lesson one | Lesson two | Lesson three and... | Plan for escape gone wrong | ''Get away and great power awakening |'' This is bad, very bad | Despression hits hard | Visiting home with friend ''| ''Talk with girls ''| ''Back to present time ''| ''Dalemens march ''| ''New order ''| ''Sarcassos hits again | Ultimate plan for earth | Let Sarcassos and Dalemens eat their medicine | Huh, that was close | Gang is whole again and what we do now.... Tales of Nephilim; Darkness trilogy Clash of five armies Saga ...we will FIGTH!!! '| 'Recap for seven years '| ' Lurking Darkness | ''Great police force is ready ''| ''Heaven is ready ''| ''Hell is ready ''| ''Heroes are unsure about themselves ''| ''Demons secret plan is in action ''| ''Countdown begins ''| ''Heroes ways differ ''| ''Heaven and Hell begin first round ''| ''Galactic Guardians are here, stop breaking the la..erm multiverse! ''| ''Nephilims freedom to everyone is here ''| ''Turnabouts, Djinns are figthing too? ''| ''Turnsabouts part two, demons rebellion ''| ''Figth what takes a day, big bro versus lil bro ''| ''Multiverse is about to break ''| ''His holiness has descend from heaven ''| ''Dark man with Butler ''| ''I borrow this and epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer ''| ''Dark man with Butler s gone, what we do now??!!'' Prophesy Saga Prophesy? What Prophesy?'' '| ''Brother and sister, one lone wolf and badass nephilim | ''Absolute duo is formed'' | ''Once brothers, now enemies, must figth for their lives'' | ''Discuss with guardian, terrible decision | I will act my own and save them all'' Endgame Saga ''Darkness has risen ''| Great police force has fallen'' | Archangel and Devil has fallen | Great Demiurge has fallen | Guardian of Multiverse has fallen | Eveything has fallen to darkness | ''Final plan and last stand ''| ''Tears of Existence ''| ''Endgame ''| ''Paradox, wut the fu.....'' Tales of Nephilim; Another route trilogy Armageddon Saga I gonna save you all '| 'Shopping with girls | ''Going wendigo hunt'' '''| ''Dalemens secret weapon and Butler |''' ''Demons beware, son of satan has returned to hell! | ''Epic showdown Marth versus Samael' | ''Butler in hell?'' | Deja vu and fast take of Dracul''' |''' 'Meeting Engineer, creator of multiverses | Demon god escape | Demon god`s ultimate plan ''| Hell prince can figth for good side? | Mysterious being slips from void ''| ''Girl named Annie ''| ''Butler and maid in heaven ''| ''Meeting guardian of multiverse ''| Jugment of Sonny and DELs offer '''| [Special from other timeline: ' 'Lilith`s wedding gift '| 'Trapped in own hell '| 'Kain`s surpise '| 'Kain, new emperor of hell '| 'Happy family life '| 'Annie`s plead to father, don`t do it '| 'Devil`s salvation? '| 'Claiming hell`s throne '''| ]' Rapture Part 1. One Butler, one Maid, multiversal chaos ''Are you sure yo wanna come Annie? '| 'Where this robot come from? '' | ''Heaven in chaos. Hell in order '| 'Brother team up, Archangel and Satan ' '''| New incarnation and Invitation to tea party '''| Tea party of ``Chosen ones`` | Find the book | Old pal is back | You can take care of him for now | Endymion and Kiyoko, heart warm reunion | 'Flowering garden begin their move Rapture Part 2. When you anger gardener. ''John first victim of D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S ''| ''Butler has the Lamp ''| ''Strange thing at planet Terra ''| ''Secret organization, we must warn everyone ''| ''Carl and Amandiel in heaven ''| ''Shocking discovery ''| ''Nephilim and creator versus bunny maid ''| ''Brothers meets man with skullmask ''| ''Sonny meets another person, another timelord? ''| ''Carl trapped again, but now with bunny maid ''| Strange power awekening inside Carl, possible salvation? Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you? '''| ''Chapters may end, books may end, but stories. Stories never end'' Welcome to tournament of magic and science Saga New announcement from Sister of Fates |''' Tournament begins '''| ''Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''| Legends before Legend Maybe, i could too create pantheon? '| 'Teaching basic to my new childrens '| 'Titanomachy: Titans versus Gods '| 'Gigants, remnants of titans '| 'Plan to seal Demon lord |''' Sealing Demon lord '''| ''Father, son and daughter versus great titan Typhon '' Legends of Terra Path to hero ''So legend begins | Plan to relase of demon lord ''| ''Meet demon lord servant Demon Assistant ''| ''Finding artifact'' |''' ''Oh no, i am too late ''|''' Finding power '| 'Hero`s first real challenge Learning his heritage and first ``family business`` Meeting king of gods and big brother?! '| 'Welcome to empire, we have corruption now in sale in half prize '| 'Meet nigth raid | ''Cold general'' | ''Time to take out trash ''| ''Take out the pig | ''Who is really behind all of this? | ''Taining with Athena'' |''' Thunder and ice '''| ''Great empire weapon ''| ''God of war and sinister plan ''| King of Titans has relased '| 'Bigger they are, that easily they fall Immigration wars Great party after tyranny fall '| 'Great hangover and wise words from Zeus '| 'New problem, where they live '| 'Discussion begin '| 'Discussion heated up '| 'Discussion ended, new conlfict? '| 'Wait there is fishy things going on? '| 'True culprit shows up '| 'Day when kitsune girl saved world '| 'Land for anyone, but everyone is not happy Travels of Endymion Travel begins '| 'Crisis in town '| 'Hurry up brothers, flood comes '| 'Last second save '| 'Anger between Poseidon and Athena '| 'Medusas tears '| 'At Meduasa lair '| 'Kiyoko saves day again '| 'Why Athena and Poseidon hates aech others '| 'Tavel to island of great technology '| 'Medusas tears part 2 '| 'Secret of the islands '| 'Secret temple underwater '| 'Answers for Athenas and Poseidon hate '| 'Fox girls suggestion '| 'Hercules gains his godhood' travel goes on ''| ''Sarcassos surpise at planet Terra ''| ''Sarcassos new overlord of multiverse? ''| ''Unique team, Time lord and Demigod ''| ''Fall down or great success ''| ''Endymions hard choice ''| ''Fiona proud valkyrie princess ''| ''Hey i am Fiona, can i join you ''| ''Kindom plea, please save the princess ''| ''Hunt to no mans land ''| ''Familiar shopkeeper at the desert ''| ''Apollo refuse, but has trick ''| ''Day as hero ''| ''More sweeter day than yesterday ''| ''These days are more rotten than sweeter ''| ''Bye, Bye dream world ''| ''Hunt continues ''| ''Walley of fallen titans ''| ''Gates to underworld ''| ''Medusas tears part 3 ''| ''Down to underworld ''| ''Meet your friendly neighbourhood uncle Hades ''| ''Hades gamble ''| ''Trip to Tartarus ''| ''Meeting old faces down there ''| ''Deepest part of Tartarus and bond of immortality ''| ''Shared history lesson from great-grandma ''| ''Heros rising from land of dead ''| ''Deal with Hades and here is your princess ''| Thus travel goes on.... Hero`s demise ''Return to Dormaccu and meet Jane ''| ''Elf kindom at chaos ''| ''Ashram, you are not Ashram!!! ''| ''I can`t do this, i am not strong enough ''| ''Fall back and new plan ''| ''Zeus and Athena ''| ''Second training with big sis ''| ''Finding answers ''| ''Fiona and Jane at sewers of Dormaccu ''| ''Imprisoned Louise ''| ''What happened mother? ''| ''Tale of red rocks ''| ''Escape from prison ''| ''You are surrounded give up... ''| ''Awekened Endymion, i am Zeus wrath ''| ''Hunt for great power ''| ''Ashram gets earth, but Endymion gets wind ''| ''Thruth is reveled, hello little brother ''| ''Evenly battle between brothers ''| ''Battle between wind and earth ''| ''Fall of elf, i didn`t want to do this... ''| Skin for skin, Hades claim his prize Another threat to Terra New treath '''| ''Hero`s comeback ''| Ha, this is too easy '| 'Who leads this army? '| 'New group for world domination '| 'Old friend has show up '| 'Gods emergy meeting '| 'What they are after really? '| 'First clash between a-army and heroes '| 'Short break up and having fun '| 'Heros intuition, there is something greater going on '| 'Secret revaled, resurrection of war god '| 'Back from grave baby, Ares is here '| 'Athena and Endymion versus Ares '| 'Unstoppable Ares '| 'No worries god of strenght is here, mighty Hercules '| 'Ares defeted, but escaped with army '| 'Second breakup and second gods meeting '| 'Whispers at the night '| 'Endymion is missing and Ares is moving again '| 'Endymion at forest temple '| 'Gaia emerges, please my son, join me '| 'Endymion challenges Gaia and battle rages on '| 'Hopeless battle, please son don`t figth against your mother '| 'Surpise rescue team Zeus, Poseidon and uncle Hades '| 'Gaia relases giants and titans, is this apocalypse? '| 'Great battle and rage power of Jane '| 'Jane dominates all '| 'I am sorry Jane this is gonna hurt more me than you '| 'Friend versus friend, deja vu versus deja vu, Endymion versus Jane '| 'Everything good at end, we guess? '' Journey`s of Doctor`s son Third Incarnation ''Supersoldiers?! | ''Surpise attack to Sarcassos base'' |''' ''Taking out the trash ''| ''Chacing Sarcassos ''| ''Sarcassos surpise at planet Terra ''| ''Sarcassos new overlord of multiverse? ''| ''Unique team, Time lord and Demigod ''| ''Fall down or great success ''| ''Endymions hard choice ''|''' Goodbye to third Fourth Incarnation Finding nephilim at the field | ''Vampire problem in modern London ''| ''These are not mytologial vampires ''| ''Meeting with Dracul ''| ''That should take care of that ''| ''Back to present time ''| ''Dalemens march ''| ''New order ''| ''Huh, that was close | ' Fourth Incarnation: Another route trilogy Deja vu and fast take care of Dracul '| '''Meeting Engineer, creator of multiverses | 'Back home and what has happened here? | Meeting creator again ''| Dalemens and demon god revenge | '''Robot is free' ''| '''Dalemens or Daleks?' ''| '''Man who destroyed Allverse' ''| '''Jugment of Sonny and DEL`s offer Fifth Incarnation: Another route trilogy New incarnation and' invitation to tea party'' '''| Tea party of ``Chosen ones`` | Find the book | Old pal is back | You can take care of him for now'' | 'Back to grave Category:Blog posts Category:Lekmos blog posts